


Take me home tonight

by Sinistretoile



Category: Hot Tub Time Machine (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: A year after Blaine rescues Emily from the mountain, she decides to act on a (mutual) crush.





	Take me home tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Second submission into Impossibleg1rl's 80's song fic Challenge. Eddie Money 'Take me Home Tonight'  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVj61ZX_8Cs

Emily and her family had been coming to the mountain for the winter family vacation since she was young. She loved being on the mountain. Hated skiing, but loved the mountain, especially in the spring time when the snow melted. It was beautiful all year round. And when she’d gotten older, she came as often as she could until she would be able to move up there.  
She sat at the bar, sipping her beer. She could hear Blaine and the rest of the ski patrol laughing and talking by the pool tables. Most of them were arrogant jocks, but Blaine…Blaine took the cake. He was handsome, so fucking hot. He’d helped her last winter when she’d gotten hung up on the slope with a twisted ankle. He’d felt good pressed against her and in her arms. But fuck was he annoying. A real douchebag and a bully to boot.  
Yeah, he said hi when he saw her now but that was it. That was it. Nothing of the decent human she’d glimpsed and even started to like that cold and snowy evening. She glanced over in their direction to find Blaine looking right at her with an unveiled hunger in his eyes.

_Last year…  
Blaine and one of the other members of the ski patrol sat on their snow mobiles. A group of girls ran up, looking concerned and out of breath.  
“Can we help you, ladies?”  
“Our friend hasn’t come down from the mountain yet.”  
“I’m sure she’ll be down. Maybe she went back up without you knowing?”  
“Nu-uh, no way, Blaine. Emily hates skiing.”  
“She didn’t even wanna go on the mountain but we all agreed to buy her a shot in the bar tonight if she went with us.”  
Blaine moved to straddle the snow mobile. “How long she been up there?”  
“Four hours.”  
“Four hours?”  
“Why didn’t you come find us before now?”  
“We thought she’d gone back to the room.” The rest of the girls nodded.  
“Don’t you girls worry. I’ll find her. You said her name was Emily?”  
“Emily, Emily Sanders.”  
“Shit, I know Em. She comes here all the time. I’ll go with you, Blaine.”  
“Nah, I got this. You escort these girls inside and get them a hot chocolate.” Blaine started the snow mobile and revved it then peeled out, fan-tailing snow in high into the air.  
*  
Emily sat huddled underneath the pine tree, shivering. She’d fallen off her skis. To be completely honest, she’d wiped out hard, twisting her ankle in the process. She waited for her friends to come back up the mountain and find her but they didn’t. And it seemed everyone else just whizzed on by. She’d left her skis and poles out in the open but crawled into the safety of the trees.  
After a few hours, the sky began to darken with a snow storm, as well as nightfall. She heard the snow mobile but with the echo, she couldn’t be sure where it was at. “Hello! Hey! I need help! Help! I’m over here!” The engine slowed and she yelled again. It moved closer this time until it pulled to a stop right in front of her on the other side of the trees. “Oh thank god!”  
Blaine had heard her yelling and found her immediately. She looked so small against the foot of the tall tree. He turned off the snow mobile and climbed off. “Emily?”  
“Yes, yes, thank god.”  
He smiled at her, pulling the goggles from his eyes. “I’m-“  
“Blaine.” His smile fell a little. She sounded relieved yet annoyed. His hesitation made her continue. “I’ve seen you on the mountain.” She didn’t dare tell him that she thought he was an arrogant, ridiculous, commie-fearing prep.  
He recognized her now, despite the pink cheeks, bluish lips and snow on her eyelashes. She obeyed the rules but kept mainly to the resort. “What happened?”  
“I wiped out, twisted my ankle.”  
“Can you move?”  
“Yea, yea, just help me up?” Blaine bent to grab her under the arms and lift her up. Pain shot up from her ankle and she cried out in pain.  
“Hey, it’s ok. Put your weight on me.” She nodded, biting back tears. His arm wrapped around her waist tightly and she wrapped hers around his shoulders. “Christ, you’re freezing. Let’s get you down to the lodge and warmed up.” Blaine and Emily stared at the snow mobile for a minute before he finally spoke. “Can you hold onto me?”  
“Yea but I think jostling might hurt my ankle too much.”  
Blaine looked at the snow mobile for one more minute then smiled. “Hang on to the handle for a minute.” She did, leaning as much of her weight on it as she could to keep it off her injured ankle. Blaine climbed onto the snow mobile and patted the seat between him and the bars. Emily bit her lip then moved to sit across the leather seat. “How’s that?”  
“Feels precarious.”  
He laughed. “Well, you’re supposed to hold onto me.”  
“Oh.” His smirking lips twitched. She locked her arms around his chest and tucked her face into the warmth of his coat. His body heat already helping to ease the chill.  
“Ready?”  
“Yea, I think so.” He started the engine. “Wait, my skis.”  
“Be right back.” He climbed off the snow mobile and snapped the skis and poles into holders on the side. “There. “ He settled onto the seat once more. “Ready?” She held onto his chest again.  
“Yeah.”  
Blaine started off slow then picked up speed. Her body felt warmer, but not as warm as it should be. She was a chilly weight against him. He glanced down at her. She’d closed her eyes and turned her face into his coat. Some of the blotchiness from the cold had faded with her proximity to his body heat. He was struck by her beauty. He’d been so focused on the communist threat lately, girls were a far thought. He really hoped she didn’t feel his cock twitch. Every glance he took gave him something different to think about as they descended the mountain.  
It was full dark by the time they reached the lodge. She stirred awake to find him looking at her curiously. He smiled. “You snore when you sleep.”  
“Oh my god.” She covered her face, embarrassed.  
Blaine laughed. “It was cute.”  
“Really?” She peeked out between her gloved fingers, looking absolutely adorable.  
“Yea, like a delicate chainsaw.” He grinned.  
“Blaine!” She smacked his shoulder and he grinned broader. They smiled at each other for a moment before she drew in a deep breath. “Thanks for coming to find me, Blaine.”  
“It’s my job.” He shrugged. “But you’re welcome.”  
“I could have-“ Her breath and chest caught as the gravity of her realization hit her. “I could have died.” Before she knew it, she was crying and Blaine had pulled her against his chest and was shushing her.  
What the hell was he doing? Comfort wasn’t his thing. Being the hero was. He was the hero. His job was done. But he didn’t want her to cry. He didn’t want her to leave. Fuck, he needed to get laid. He gave her a minute to cry and compose herself then leaned her back.  
“Better?” His smile was soft and caring. She felt the floor drop out from under her. His thumbs wiped the tears from her cheeks. She nodded. “Good, let’s get you inside.”_

**_I feel a hunger, it's a hunger  
That tries to keep a man awake at night  
Are you the answer I shouldn't wonder  
When I feel you whet my appetite_ **

Emily met his eyes and brought the beer to her lips. He swallowed as he watched her take a drink. Their eye contact was broken by one of the other members clapping his shoulder. “Who’s that?”  
“Emily Sanders.”  
“Your shot, Blaine.”  
He acknowledged it. “Pulled her off the mountain last year with a twisted ankle.”  
“Whoa, that’s her?” The guy looked at Emily who was talking to a tall black man but casting glances at Blaine. “She looks so different.”  
“A little.” Blaine lined up his shot and took it.  
“Did you two, ya know?” The guy made hand gestures to pantomime fucking.  
“No.” Blaine ground his jaw.  
“Why not? She’s a major babe.”  
“We just didn’t, alright?” Blaine lined up his second shot, sinking another striped ball into the pocket. He ground his jaw and finished his beer. “I need another. You?”  
“Sure, man.” Blaine handed off his pool cue and headed for the bar. He missed Emily’s eyes tracking him across the room.

**_With all the power you're releasing  
It isn't safe to walk the city streets alone  
Anticipation's running through me  
Let's find the key and turn this engine on_ **

Blaine watched her dance. She danced with girls and guys alike. She was killing him. The rest of the ski patrol noticed him eyeing her. “Just go talk to her, Blaine.”  
“Yea, how long has it been since you’ve been laid?”  
“She’s dancing with everyone that comes up.”  
“Go for it, dude.” They egged him on until he finished his beer and slammed the empty bottle down onto the nearest table. He clenched his jaw and headed her way, mainly to shut them up, but also because he’d began to grow steadily jealous of every body that pressed up against hers that wasn’t his.  
He moved in to place behind her then took a deep breath and rested his hands on her hips. She looked over her shoulder at him. “I wondered when you were gonna come dance with me.” She smiled and he relaxed. He moved forward and she moved back, pressing their bodies together. They moved together through the rest of the song and into the next. Her ass rubbed against his crotch and this time, he didn’t mind if she felt his cock twitch.  
He pressed a kiss to her neck. “How’s the ankle?”  
“Fine, but I’ve given up skiing.”  
“Oh?” The song switched to a slow dance. “You wanna grab a beer?”  
“No.” She turned in his hands and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I wanna dance with you.”

**_I can feel you breathe  
I can feel your heart beat faster_ **

He didn’t know what to say so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She tucked her face into his neck and he could feel her breath, hot and ticklish and sweet-smelling against his ear. He let out a shuddering breath. Her lips ghost over his pulse. She felt his heart beat faster. His hands rubbed up and down her back. She could feel his cock stiffening between them.  
The song ended and they slowly pulled apart as the music sped up. Blaine rested his forehead on hers. “How about that drink?” She licked her lips and nodded just once. His gaze dropped to her mouth and she thought he was finally going to kiss her.

**_Take me home tonight  
I don't want to let you go till you see the light  
Take me home tonight  
Listen honey  
Just like Ronnie sang  
Be my little baby  
Oh, oh, oh_ **

They got a beer at the bar then went back to his friends. She watched them play another game of pool. Blaine won. He started to rack the balls for another game when she slid off the barstool she’d been watching from and moved up behind him. He stiffened until he felt her hands on his belly.  
“Take me home tonight, Blaine.” She whispered in his ear but he was no fool. He knew the rest of the ski patrol could figure out what they were talking about. Especially when her hands slid down from his belly to his cock and rubbed him firmly with both hands. He closed his eyes, letting the pleasurable touch surge through his nerves. “Take me home and fuck me until we see daylight.” Her teeth scraped his ear and he actually whimpered.  
“Ok.” He cleared his throat. “Ok.” He stood up straight, forcing her to move back. “Ok, guys, I’m out for the night.” Blaine pulled his red ski jacket on and waited while she grabbed her cream pea coat. The cold air stole their breaths as they stepped into the dark night. The closing door muffled the noise of the bar behind them. Her heels crunched in the snow. He shoved his hands in his pockets. “Listen…”  
“You wanna go back to my room?”  
“Yes-“ She smiled at his eager response. “I mean, it’ll give us more privacy. Those guys are dicks.”  
“You’re a dick, Blaine.” He flinched, slowing to a stop. He turned toward her.  
“Do you think I’m a dick?”  
“To others, yes.” She smiled and brushed some snowflakes from his fluffy brown hair. “But you were never a dick to me.”  
“But you think I’m a dick.” He frowned.  
“Yes.” She shrugged.   
“Do you want me to go back inside?”  
She laughed. “Blaine, would I have slipped my panties into your pocket when you weren’t paying attention if I didn’t want you to come with me?”  
“I don’t- wait. What?”  
She smirked and rocked back on her heels. “Check your pockets, ski boy.” He patted his coat pockets first then his patting hands moved to his jeans. He pulled the scrap of lace out of front pocket, bringing it up to eye level. She saw him visibly swallow.

**_I get frightened in all this darkness  
I get nightmares I hate to sleep alone  
I need some company a guardian angel  
To keep me warm when the cold winds blow_ **

“Oh fuck, oh god.” Blaine squeezed his eyes closed, his hips bucking up. His cock pushed further into her mouth. “Shit, are you ok?” He tried to push up onto his elbows. Emily leaned up and laid her hand flat on his chest and pushed him back until he dropped onto his back again. She hollowed her cheeks, sucking him hard and steady. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”  
She released him, a string of saliva and precum connecting her lip to the head of his dick. Her delicate hand stroked up and twisted at the tip. He groaned, arching off the bed. “Is that want you wanna do, baby? You wanna fuck me?”  
“Oh god, please, Em.” He reached for her, his chest heaving. “I need to be inside you right now.”  
“Well, since you asked nicely.” She moved to straddle him but he surged up and tackled her back onto the bed with an eager cry, grinning. She cried out in surprise that fell into a laugh. He kissed her again and again, nudging her legs open.  
He sat back on his heels and pulled her body to his. He held his cock straight then he pulled her to him as he pushed his hips forward. “Fuck…you…I don’t…fuck!” He couldn’t form a thought in his head, let alone a sentence. He draped her legs over his forearms, gripping her waist tightly.  
“God, you’re so fucking big…no wonder you’re such a prick.”  
He laughed breathlessly. “Shut up, Em. You like me being a prick. And I think you like my prick.” His hips bucked and she gasped, reaching for the headboard.  
“Fuck, Blaine!” Her back arched, bowing from where his hips pistoned against her to her grip on the bed. “Oh fuck. Please rub my clit. Fuck you feel so good.”  
He grunted. “You like that? Fucking you hard like the dirty girl you are.” He clenched his jaw, breathing through his flared nostrils. He opened his hand to rub his thumb up and down on her clit.  
“FUCK!” Her body bucked and threw him off rhythm. His cock slipped out. “Fuck, sorry.” He laid on top of her, sweat slicked skin against skin. He wrapped her legs around his waist and slid back inside her, making them both moan.  
Her nipples rubbed against his chest. His tongue tangled lazily with hers. His fingertips pressed into her shoulders, no doubt leaving bruises and her nails drew angry red lines down his back and shoulders. His hips snapped, deliberate and hard.  
“Fuck, babe, I’m gonna cum.” He buried his face in her neck, breathing harshly. His voice became breathless, awed. “You feel so- fu-fucking good. God, baby. Fuck. I’m gonna-“ He grunted. “M’gonna cum.” His groan of release in her ear pushed her over the edge and she came with him with a gasping cry.  
“That was pretty amazing.”  
“You’re not so bad yourself.”  
She laughed. The movement made him hiss and pull out of her. “There’s the Blaine I know.”  
He grinned, leaning up. His hips pressed into her, his softening cock rubbing up against her messy cunt. He brushed her unruly hair from her face. “Listen, Em. I know you think I’m an asshole.” She hummed in ascent, smiling broadly. He scrunched his face but it was playful. “Could you…maybe see yourself dating this asshole?”  
“I think I could… yeah.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” He kissed her then he kissed her again. And again and again, moving lower. The wind made the windows rattle as it blew snow against the glass. Glass that fogged over with heavy, panting breath.

**_I can feel you breathe  
I can…_ **


End file.
